Shadows
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: SouthParkFan8's Contest. Stan is stuck with his friends on the island and the Shadows are watching.


**Shadows **

Stan blinked a few times before his vision came into focus. The area surrounding him was cold, damp, and mossy. He gulped when his eyes landed on the walls around him.

Hundreds of cave paintings decorated the stonewalls depicting of gruesome deaths with shadowy silhouettes standing at the side with big blank white eyes. Stan knew where he was; he was located in the Shadows' pit. Their enemies nesting place.

Stan shivered unwillingly; he needed to get out of here. The Shadows were dangerous, ever since that faithful night where Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Wendy, Craig, himself, and Tweek had crashed on this mysterious island several months ago they had been at war for their survival.

One by one the group had begun to dwindle down. Cartman had been the first one to go; Stan still remembered the way Cartman had screeched for someone to save him while the Shadows flocked around his body. Eric's wet teary face still imbedded deeply in his mind.

Butters soon followed him, when they were running from the Shadows at night. The blond had fallen behind and they couldn't risk themselves to save him, Butters' body was horribly torn apart limb by limb.

Tweek, Stan squeezed his eyes at the very name. He was making too much noise that one night, he wouldn't stop shaking, speaking, and yelling. Night was falling quickly and the Shadows would really roam free, there wouldn't be safe place to hide with all of his noise and movement. They decided to leave him there, lie to him and let the Shadows take him. They had told Tweek to watch their camp until they came back with supplies. They never did, instead they all climbed up high into the trees, closest to the moonlight and watched Tweek stand there all alone, shivering and shaking constantly reassuring himself that they would come back. The Shadows wasted no time in finding Tweek and surrounding him.

Flashes of the way Craig tried to save Tweek invaded his mind, Kenny ended up knocking him out just before Tweek's head was promptly severed from his body. He could still feel the warm splatter of Tweek's blood on his cheek. It was all in the name of sacrifice.

Craig had been the next on the list. His haunted, broken, grey eyes and the way, he would mutter Tweek's name all the time were all warning signs. He was falling deeper into his psyche without the twitchy boy next too him. By the second night of Tweek's death Craig just walked away from the group despite protest from them. Stan saw him fall to his knees begging for death and Tweek. A single Shadow glided forward and in one quick motion, Craig was dead, lifeless on the island floor, blood trickling out of his mouth.

Weeks past and there was little to no food. They had plenty of freshwater but hardly anything to fill them up. Surprisingly, Kyle had come up with the idea. They cornered Kenny in the daylight; Shadows were rarely out during this time. There hadn't been much struggling; Wendy had hit him with a large rock. The worst thing though was Kenny's large sapphire eyes filled with complete betrayal. They had to eat though, Kenny understood didn't he? The blond had lasted four solid days before they left whatever they couldn't eat for the scavengers, moving on, hoping to find their way off the island.

Kyle, the redheaded Jew, his death was the hardest for him. They had all settled down for the night, just outside the Shadows nesting place. Wendy had suggested they get to know their enemy, to figure out how to destroy them. Kyle had been shaking the entire night clutching at his torn coat sleeves while looking around left and right muttering senseless words. Stan remembered approaching him trying to get his best friend to calm down, he couldn't lose him. He had almost everything; in his eyes if Kyle were gone he would lose everything.

However, Kyle was a manipulator just like Cartman. He may not have shown it as much, but he could manipulate people into doing anything for him if he put his mind to it. Kyle had persuaded Stan to help him make a noose. It hadn't been hard at all; they had ended up making the noose out of Kyle's jacket and part of his.

They had tied the noose near a branch hanging just off a cliff. Stan gulped painfully as he remembered helping Kyle secure the noose tightly around his neck. He remembered his best-friends' serene gaze as he stared up into the night sky one last-time. Stan remembered as Kyle turned to him one last time with bittersweet smile, he mouthed something before he jumped off the ledge. The noose immediately breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe, Kyle had died instantaneously.

Stan hadn't had time to check and see Kyle one last time, Shadows immediately picked at his body like vultures. Stan watched from the safety of a tree as Kyle's body was ravaged. When the Shadows finally left with what they wanted Stan could've sworn one stared directly at him with those milky-white eyes then it left.

The sound of a branch snapping broke Stan out of the past. He quickly looked toward the sound to his dismay he couldn't see a damn thing. Stan cursed briefly, he didn't know how he got here but he needed out.

The brunette tried his hardest to get out of whatever was bounding his wrists and legs. He couldn't escape whatever that was holding him. Stan was close to giving up, he was so tired, he didn't have anyone-all of his friends had die-, a light bulb turned on.

Wendy!

He still had his girlfriend Wendy, where was she? He needed to find her. She could get out and survive. His life was meaningless but her's wasn't.

"Wendy, W-Wendy, where are you. Scream if you can hear me. Wendy..." Stan rasped, he started to crawl toward the little light he could see, hoping it would lead him outside or too Wendy.

Stan panted with every movement he made, the sticks on the ground dug deeply into skin. The cold, slimy wetness of the cave floor made his skin shiver violently. He wanted to stop but he had to keep going. "Wendy, I'm coming just hold on, please...I'm coming. Wendy." Stan continued he needed to get out of here for her. He needed too.

Stan inched forward only to stop when he heard a sinister snicker and another sound of a stick breaking. Who was here with him?

"Wendy!" Stan tried only to be met with deafening silence, "anyone?" He whispered the last part to himself.

He pasted a shaky smile on his face he was just being paranoid. He needed to think positive and get out of here. He would get out of here. He would get out here. Stan failed to notice the glimmer of white.

Stan breathed sharply as yet another stick jabbed into his abdomen. He rolled over onto his back; he would rest for a minute. He needed to just rest. His eyes lowered before snapping open at the sound of that horrible laughter yet again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Stan yelled, cringing at the obvious crack and tone of fear in his words.

"As you wish." The voice caressed against Stan's ear. Light suddenly illuminated the whole cave, Stan's eyes immediately snapped shut at the harshness of the light. Soon the light dimmed down, down enough for Stan to open his eyes. Frantically, he searched the area around him seeing nothing. Maybe he had been imagining it?

"Looking for me?" Stan gasped at the image, standing over top of him. It was Wendy, but she was so different. Her clothes just scarps of her once purple outfit, her long flowing black hair was chopped messily above her ears. Her skin was marred with ugly looking scars and scratches and her lips, oh god. Stan wanted to retch.

**They were stained bright red!**

**Red** like Kyle's hair.

**Red** like Tweek's blood.

**Red** like Cartman's eyes.

**Red** like Kenny's betrayal.

**Red **like Butters' face.

**Red** like Craig wanted to be.

How Stan hated the color red. He couldn't tear his eyes away though, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't. "Are you okay?" Wendy cooed.

Stan shook his head unable to speak; he needed to move far away from Wendy. He twisted and turned, trying to turn over and move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Wendy bended down with an insidious smirk, touching his cheek in a loving manner. Stan flinched at her icy touch, "Do you need some help babe?"

Stan violently shook his head, pushing his legs into the ground to try and move away. Wendy only chuckled, putting a sad expression on her face, "Don't leave so soon, babe. Not when all of your friends have come to see you." Wendy snapped her fingers, immediately five shadowy silhouettes appeared by her side.

Stan recognized each and everyone one of them. Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Tweek, Butters, and Craig. They each had big, wide, and blank milky eyes staring at him.

"Why, Wendy?" Stan breathed.

Wendy stared at him for a long time, her irises stark white. "I had too Stan, don't you understand? I had to; I needed to survive this madness. They promised that they wouldn't kill me. I would be freed, you understand don't you understand, right? I still have dreams that I need to complete. They promised me and they never break a promise!"

"Who?"

Wendy giggled madly, "The Shadows!" As she said this, three large Shadows encircled her body, they slithered all over her wrapping Wendy in a large black blanket, their piercing white eyes all gazing at Stan.

"I'm sorry, Stan." Wendy muttered, before snapping her fingers watching with disinterest as the shadows swarmed.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped Stan's mouth, the image of Kyle's mouthed words flashed forward.

**"Get out now. You're next."**


End file.
